brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Throughout the game, Mario uses various items and power-ups, both from his original game, as well as new ones from several others. Power-Ups Super Mushroom Allows Mario to take an extra hit. Fire Flower Allows Mario to shoot fire balls from his hands with X and Y. Cape Feather Gives Mario a cape, which has several uses: *Spinjumping or pressing X will allow Mario to spin around, using the cape as a weapon. *Gives Mario the ability to glide by holding B . *Performing a running jump allows Mario to fly. Press the button corresponding direction opposite of the one Mario's facing (left if facing right, or right if facing left) in a certain rhythm to keep altitude. *Press the button corresponding to the direction Mario's facing to perform a nose dive, causing a small earthquake. P-Balloon Turns Mario into a balloon for a short time, allowing him to float. Starman Grants Mario invincibility for a short time. Poison Mushroom Damages Mario, making him small when he has a power-up, or killing him when he doesn't. Special Power-ups Wing Cap The Wing Cap is only available in the Valley Star. It allows Mario to fly. From Super Mario 64. Vanish Cap The Vanish Cap is only available in the Valley Star. It allows Mario to pass through cages. From Super Mario 64. Metal Cap The Metal Cap is only available in the Valley Star. It allows Mario to sink through the star filled water. From Super Mario 64. Farting This power-up is only available in the level A Beautiful Journey. When Mario starts this level, he starts with this right away. Repeatedly pressing B makes him fart, allowing him to fly like Kirby. Ghost Mario This power-up is only available in the level Mirage Palace, after the fight with Dark Lich. The Curse allows Mario to pass through any enemy without harm. It's based on the invisible state the characters in Secret of Mana and Seiken Densetsu 3 get in when they're knocked out, with the Grim Leecher hovering over Mario's head representing the tiny Grim Reaper that would appear over the knocked out characters. Ice Slasher This power-up is available in the level Mario's Attack. The weapon Mega Man gets from Ice Man in Mega Man 1. Mario can use it to freeze enemies. Press R to use it. Leaf Shield This power-up is available in the levels Invincible Barrier, Fear of Homing Bills, and Wily's Revenge. The weapon Mega Man gets from Wood Man in Mega Man 2. It is used to both block and defeat any enemy that touches the shield. Press R to activate it. Pressing R while Mario has it on will allow him to fire it, damaging any enemies it comes in contact with. Ring Boomerang This power-up is available in the level Fort of Ludwig. The weapon Mega Man gets from Ring Man in Mega Man 4. With it, Mario can grab items and other power-ups towards him. Press R to use it. Flash Stopper This power-up is available in the third part of the level Wily's Revenge. The weapon Mega Man gets from Bright Man in Mega Man 4. It is used for paralyzing enemies and other sprites. Press R to use it. Flame Blast This power-up is available in the third part of the level Wily's Revenge. The weapon Mega Man gets from Flame Man in Mega Man 6. Mario throws a fireball in an arc, and when it lands, a large pillar of flames rises from the ground. It is also used for melting Ice Walls in the level. Press R to use it. The graphics are those of Turbo Man's Scorch Wheel from Mega Man 7. Ice Wall This power-up is available in the third part of the level Wily's Revenge. The weapon Mega Man gets from Cold Man in Mega Man & Bass. It is used to create a wall of ice, which Mario can push make it slide towards enemies, ramming and damaging them. He can also use it as a platform, combined with the pushing, he can use it to traverse pits of spikes. Press R to use it. Techniques (Waza) When fighting the Fused Koopalings in Bowser's Keep, Mario will gain access to several techs and magic to aid him in battle. A tech and magic can only be used after being sparked. When a tech is sparked, a lightbulb will appear above Mario's head, alongside by its' description and command input. If he takes a hit, however, he will lose a technique. Super Jump An upgrade to Mario's jump. Press ↑+B while on the ground. Consumes 1 WP, increases total WP by 1. Has a 12.5% chance of being sparked when jumping. Super Spin An upgrade to Mario's spin jump. Press ↑+A while on the ground. Consumes 2 WP, increases total WP by 1. Has a 12.5% chance of being sparked when spin jumping. Ultra Jump An upgrade to the Super Jump. Press B while doing the Super Jump. Consumes 2 WP (plus the 1 WP consumed by the Super Jump), increases total WP by 2. Has a 12.5% chance of being sparked when using Super Jump. Ultra Spin An upgrade to the Super Spin. Press A while doing the Super Spin. Consumes 2 WP (plus the 2 WP consumed by the Super Jump), increases total WP by 3. Has a 12.5% chance of being sparked when using Super Spin. Headwind Sword Sword technique, first appeared in Romancing SaGa 3. Press ←+R or →+R. Consumes 2 WP, increases total WP by 1. Has a 25% chance of being sparked when running (determined every 64 frames). Name shortened to simply HeadWind in SaGa Frontier. Counter Martial Arts technique, first appeared in Romancing SaGa 2. Allows Mario to counter attack before getting hit. Press ↑+R while on the ground. Consumes 1 WP, increases total WP by 1. Has a 25% chance of being sparked before being damaged by an attack. Jolt Counter Martial Arts technique, first appeared in Romancing SaGa 2. A stronger version of Counter. Press ↓+R while on the ground. Consumes 3 WP, increases total WP by 2. Has a 12.5% chance of being sparked when using Counter. Reviva Fire magic, first appeared in Romancing SaGa 2. If Mario casts this on himself, the next time he gets hit when small, he will be instantly revived and also get a cape. Press R+A. Consumes 12 WP, increases total WP by 5. Has a 37.5% chance of being sparked when killed. Aura Gives Mario a mushroom. Press ↑+Select with an empty item box. Consumes 8 WP, increases total WP by 3. Has a 1.5% chance of being sparked when small and not blinking (determined every 64 frames). Chakra Gives Mario a feather. Press ↓+Select with an empty item box. Consumes 10 WP, increases total WP by 4. Has a 25% chance of being sparked when using Aura. Feather Seal Axe technique, introduced in Romancing SaGa 2, later changed to Fire magic in Romancing SaGa 3. Two feathers will scatter around Mario, turning him invisible and making him immune to physical attacks. Press L. Consumes 3 WP, increases total WP by 2. Has a 3.125% chance of being sparked during certain frames of the spin jump (specifically, the ones where you have your back turned towards the Seven Koopalings, where Mario is facing towards the right, determined every 64 frames). Shadow Servant Dark magic, introduced in Romancing SaGa 2, later made into Moon magic in Romancing SaGa 3. Mario will summon a shadow clone that will repeat his attacks, doubling the damage output. Press ↑+X. Consumes 8 WP, increases total WP by 4. Has a 12.5% chance of being sparked when having 0 WP remaining, and with the max amount of WP that Mario can hold being 16 or more (determined every 64 frames). Overdrive Water art, original. Makes all of Mario's skills (waza) require 0 WP for a certain amount of time. Press ↓+A. Consumes 16 WP, increases total WP by 6. Has a 6.25% chance of being sparked when attempting to use a skill while having insufficient WP after the Koopalings cast Abyss Gate (when the background changes). Also shares a name with a completely unrelated spell from SaGa Frontier. Fearless Triple Spear technique, introduced in Romancing SaGa 2. Press ↓+B. Consumes 8 WP, increases total WP by 4. Has a 1.25% chance of being sparked when using Ultra Jump, Ultra Spin, Million Dollars or Flash Trinity. Technique name translation taken from SaGa Frontier 2. High-Speed Arrow Bow technique, introduced in Romancing SaGa 2. Press ←+X or →+X. Consumes 2 WP, increases total WP by 1. Has a 6.25% chance of being sparked when Mario turns around. Technique name translation taken from SaGa Frontier 2. Million Dollars Bow technique, introduced in Romancing SaGa 3, later changed to a sword tech in SaGa Frontier ''(SF1 has no bow weapons). Can also stop some of the Koopalings' attacks. Press ↓+X. Consumes 6 WP, increases total WP by 3. Has a 12.5% chance of being sparked when using High-Speed Arrow. Flash Trinity Axe technique, introduced in 'Romancing SaGa 2. Press ←+A or →+A while on the air. Consumes 6 WP, increases total WP by 3. Has a 12.5% chance of being sparked when using Headwind Sword. Technique name translation taken from ''SaGa Frontier 2''' (original name translates to "High-Speed Nebula"?) Items 1-up Mushroom Gives Mario an additional 1-up/ 100 coins. 3-up Moon A very rare item, which gives Mario 3-ups/ 300 coins. Coin When Mario collects 100 coins, he gains a 1-up. But, in Valley Star, collecting all 100 Coins in the level gives you a Power Star referencing to Super Mario 64 when you collect 100 Coins in the game in a level. Dragon Coin When Mario collects 5 Dragon Coins in a level, he gets a 1-up. DK Coin A rare coin found in each and every level. Getting all of them is required to access the true final level, the final boss' second phase, and the true ending. Key and Keyhole Used to access secret areas. The Key needs to be put into a Keyhole. Press and hold X or Y to hold a key. Spring Used to reach higher places. Press B to jump when standing on the Spring. Koopa Shell Obtained by jumping on a Koopa Troopa, forcibly releasing the Koopa from within it. It can be kicked as well as thrown towards enemies and bosses. P-Switch There are two kinds of P-Switches: the blue one turns all coins into blocks and vice versa, while the silver one turns most enemies into coins. Animal Friends Yoshi Mario's most reliable animal friend. Yoshi has always been loyal to Mario, even now, when power has corrupted him. His jumps work the same as Mario's Spin Jumps, and by pressing X, you can eat enemies. He can also stand on platforms that would normally damage Mario, such as Munchers and spikes. Squawks the Parrot Squawks is available in the levels Squawks Ride, Iggy the Demented, and Forest Star. In Squawks Ride and Forest Star, Mario hangs on him, like Diddy and Dixie would in 'Donkey Kong Country 2. In Iggy the Demented, he flies behind Mario while carrying a flashlight, lighting the dark castle, similar to his ''Donkey Kong Country'' appearance. While hanging on him, you can let him shoot nuts with R. He betrays you at the end of Iggy the Demented, becoming a boss. Clapper the Seal Clapper is available in the level Airship Graveyard, and also in the Demo 7 version of Snow Star. When Mario jumps on him, he spits out ice which cools down pools of lava and freezes water. Clapper is from the ''Donkey Kong Country''. Porcupuffer The Porcupuffer is one of Mario's worst fish enemies. However, in one level, Aquatic Special, the Pufferfish aids him through the lava castle, acting as a platform for Mario and Yoshi. Vehicles Skullcart The Skullcarts are available in the levels Skull Coaster and Ghost Special. With this, Mario can traverse the rails in these levels. The Skullcarts are from ''Donkey Kong Country 2''. Warp Star The Warp Star is available in the levels Battleship Halberd and Valley Star. Kirby's trademark vehicle, this special kind of star transports Mario to set points in a level. Warp Stars are from the Kirby series, with the graphics being taken from ''Kirby Super Star''. UFO The UFOs are available in the levels Showdown! Dedede's Castle, UFO Invasion, and Athletic Special. Although they are initially enemies, attacking Mario with lasers, Mario can jump on them. When he does, the UFO will become benevolent, and starts flying to the right. Mario can stand on a UFO for a limited time. The UFO's are from the Kirby series, with the graphics being taken from ''Kirby's Adventure''. Galaxy Express The Galaxy Express is only available in the level Night on the Galactic Railroad. It gives Mario a ride across the level, but one by one, the wagons star to fall off the locomotive. The Galaxy Train is from the series "Galaxy Express 999". Star Rocket This flying vehicle is only available in the level Sky Star. With the rocket, Mario automatically flies up, and can steer left and right. Along the way up, Mario has to gather fuel, as the rocket has a limited amount of it. The Star Rocket is based of the Rocket Barrel from ''Donkey Kong Country 3's Rocket Rush level. The graphics are from '''''Kirby's Dream Course. Starship Only available in the scrapped Milky Way Wishes of Demo 6, the Starship is used in destroying the heart of Galactic Nova, the sun/clocklike being from Kirby Super Star. The ship is able to shoot star-shaped bullets. The Starship is from Kirby Super Star. Category:Brutal Mario Category:Items